frumpledumples_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Their Last Party
It was a normal day in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Today was another birthday party for a kid whose name was Michael Williams and all of his friends, Tommy Franks, Susie Mitchell, Gabriel Thomson, and Cameron Marcus were there to celebrate with him. They were eating pizza and cake while watching the animatronic band on stage, which was composed of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Meanwhile, a man clad in a purple uniform was watching from far way with a smirk on his face. While the kids were still watching the show, a figure walked up to them. “Hello kids!” the figure said. The kids turned around and looked up at him. It was Spring Bonnie. “Oh, hey, Bonnie!” Michael said to him. “Follow me to the back,” Spring Bonnie said to him and the rest of the kids. “There are special arcade machines, a mountain of Faz-Tokens, and a giant cake for all of you!” Michael and his friends yelled in excitement as Spring Bonnie began to lead them to the supposed special room. He led them all into the safe room. The kids looked around. While they were distracted, Spring Bonnie locked the door. Michael and his friends noticed that the promised “special arcade machines, mountain of Faz-Tokens, and giant cake” were no where to be seen. “Umm... Bonnie,” Michael said to Spring Bonnie. “Where’s all that stuff you promised?” Spring Bonnie didn’t answer. The man in the spring lock suit took off the costume and grabbed a knife off the table. “Surprise!” he said with a big wide grin. The children began to scream, as the purple man rushed towards them. He managed to tackle one of them, Tommy Franks, and began to stab and mutilate him brutally. He began to graphically slice off his arms and legs, all the while the kid screamed and begged for him to stop. He then stabbed Tommy in the heart, ending his life. The kids were pounding and banging on the door, screaming and crying for their parents. The purple man looked up from his work and smirked evilly. He walked over to the screaming, wailing children, and grabbed Susie by her hair. Holding her by her hair, he threw her at the wall. “Please... let... me... go...” she said weakly. “Shut up, you little bitch!” he yelled at her. “You’re gonna die, just like the rest of them!” He grabbed the bloodied knife and stabbed her in the throat. She began to cough up blood and wheeze. Her eyes slowly closed and then... she was gone, just like Tommy. Suddenly, he turned around, seeing Cameron charging at him. “LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!” he said, punching the purple man in the face. The purple man was knocked against a wall. He growled angerly, looking back up at the kid who knocked him down. “You... you brat!” he hissed. The man grabbed his knife off the floor and attempted to stab Cameron, but the kid dodged. The purple man then growled again and managed to kick Cameron in the head, knocking him back into a wall. All the while, Gabriel and Michael watched in horror, too scared to move in fear of ending up the same way. The man then grabbed Cameron’s bloodied face and cracked his neck, which sounded with a loud snap. “Three down, two to go!” the man thought, looking back at the two cowering kids, who had tears in their eyes. The man walked over to them and grabbed Gabriel by the neck. “GABRIEL!” Michael said in shock as he grabbed the purple man’s leg as he tried to take his friend away. “LET GO OF HIM, YOU MONSTER!” “Piss off, you little fuck!” the man responded angerly as he punched Michael in the face, knocking him unconscious. Gabriel sobbed and tried to break free. “Please! Let us go!” Gabriel said panicked while sobbing. “We... we won’t tell anybody! Just... just please... please let us go!” “Do you brats ever shut the fuck?!” the man screamed loudly at the sobbing kid. He threw Gabriel to the floor and pinned him down. He began to cut off his hands and feet while the kid sobbed and screamed. “No! NO! NOOOOO!” Gabriel screamed. “STOP! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAHH! PLEAAAAAASE!” He then slit Gabriel’s throat. His eyes quickly shut and he was gone. Michael weakly opened his eyes. As he did, he saw that deranged purple man standing over him with a large, blood-stained grin on his face. In his hand was a sledgehammer. “You know, kid,” the man said. “You and your friends were fun to kill. The way you struggled, begged to be free... it was very satisfyingly. Too bad it went so fast. But it was worth. Anyways, goodbye and Happy Birthday!” He raised the sledgehammer. Michael closed his eyes, knowing it was all over, tears streaming down his little face. He was only 8 and had his whole life ahead of him... taken away, just like that. He brought the sledgehammer down to Michael’s head, instantly cracking his skull. He immediately died, slowly closing his eyes. The last thing he saw was the purple man... smiling evilly. — A mysterious figure looked over a massacre. It’s eyes glowing through the dark. “Don’t worry, children,” he said to the dead kids. “I’ll help you find HIM!” The figure brought the bodies over to a bunch of suits and stuffed them in. It then brought them to life, their eyes glowing white just like the figures. They all woke up and looked at each other. They couldn’t remember what happened before, the only memory that remained was HIM and that he took their lives, but didn’t remember their previous life before becoming what they are now. “Ugh...” Golden Freddy said grabbing his head in pain. He looked over to the figure. “Who... who are you?” “I am the life giver,” replied the Marionette. Category:Video Games Category:Death